


How I Met Jared

by Angelica_Satero



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Halloween Treat!, Angst, Blood, Feel free to go wild in the comments ;), Gore, Halloween, Mystery, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Spooky, can be reader insert, short and bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_Satero/pseuds/Angelica_Satero
Summary: This is how our main character comes face to face with a horrific curse. Will they survive, or perish like the rest?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How I Met Jared

Aunt Merlot was a strange woman.

She would never be seen in the same place twice, jumped country to country, and had a collection of wigs in her closet, not to mention a few skeletons as well. No one knew what she did for a living-- family members have pondered and speculated over her mysteriousness, but never got a definite answer. She would come around the holidays to visit, but spend most of her time travelling around the world otherwise. Despite the accusations and family drama, however, she always got everyone a present each year, no matter how deep the bags under her eyes were, and something about that sparked inspiration.

So, when she called on the house phone and asked specifically for me, I knew there was something big in store. She didn't say much, other than stating that I needed to come to her estate within the week and listed an address in her smooth, suave voice, and then told me to arrive around midnight. I said that her voice sounded a little strange, and she responded that she had caught the flu recently.

Her place wasn't far, and I had finished my homework not long ago, so I told her that I would come tonight.

**_"Good, good,"_** she said, and I felt her sly smile even across the phone, **_"And remember, don't tell anyone about this, my dear."_**

She hung up after that.

I arrived at the street twenty minutes before midnight, and I looked around, confused. I had gone down the long, country road she had specified, but I didn't spot a single house. Getting out of my car after I had pulled over on the grass, I turned on my flashlight I normally kept in the glove compartment, and gazed around. Trees shied a good portion of the dark sky, hiding the moon, and off to the side, I spot a gravel path. Auntie had said that the road to her place was awfully worn, but to this degree?

I took the keys out of the ignition, knowing that my little car would never make it through the woods, and started down the path with the flashlight tight in hand. Every sound made me jump, and at one point, I thought I heard something struggle in the bushes, forcing me to walk faster. After a long trek, the path opened up to a mansion, but it wasn't your ordinary rich-person estate. It was old. Older than old, and the place looked like it would fall apart any second. The mansion seemed to be made of wood, but whatever sturdability it had before, was likely not there anymore.

The metal gates of what seemed to be an abandoned mansion let out a shrill cry when I pushed them open, filling the stale air with a screech similar to a dying cat. The worn gravel turned to worn concrete, and I shuffled down the path, eyeing the front yard before glancing up to the windows. The yard was empty, save for a bare tree and a shed, and I didn’t see anything inside the dark windows. The moon did offer just enough light to see the broken window on the second floor though, and I spot a few gleaming shards of glass hiding in the dead grass. 

The wooden steps leading to the front door creaked every step I took, and I held onto the cobweb infested railing to skip the fifth step due to the giant hole in the middle. A tired sigh escaped myself while plucking the poorly hidden key from under the welcome mat, and I inserted it into the door before putting it back, further under the mat this time. Auntie said that I didn't need to knock, but... Would it be rude if I didn't?

I pondered the thought for a good moment before shrugging, knocking, announcing my arrival, then entering, trying to not think too hard on it. 

The front door let out a longwinded whine, echoing throughout the large room like mocking laughter, mocking me for coming here, mocking me for... I rolled my eyes at the theatrics and slammed the door shut behind myself. The door let out a harsh rattle as it set in the frame in response. If there was anyone here, they certainly would have heard me by now. I reached for the light switch on my right, but no light came on.

"Lovely," I huffed. But what else was I expecting? 

I shined the light around the room, highlighting the dust particles in the air, and found... No one. Aunt Merlot did say to come at midnight, right?

I stood there for a moment, wondering what to do next, when I realized just how quiet it was. The air was still, like a photo frozen in time, and I could only hear my own breathing in the silence. If I listened closely enough and stood completely still, I could hear my heartbeat. It was similar to the time I had come into a class twenty minutes late, with everyone staring at me judgmentally, and an awkward feeling settled in my gut.

"Aunt Merlot?" I called out. My own voice only echoed back in response. This was the right place... Right?

I hummed, and began my search. At the very worst, I would encounter a homeless man or a stray animal, so searching seemed like the most reasonable option at the moment. 

I looked over to my right, into the kitchen, then through the arch-way on my left, then, up the grand staircase in front of me... Wasn't there a saying about following the left walls in mazes in order to not get lost? 

I decided to go through the arch-way first, passing a wall phone, and entered the living room. After gazing around for a brief moment, I sat down on the brown couch with lighter brown floral designs in front of a coffee table, and the burning ache in my legs began to marginally dissolve. I wasn't athletic, and paired with my lame leg, walking was bit of a chore. 

I leaned back on the couch, far enough where the back of my head touched the wall, and inhaled deeply. The air smelled like… nothing. Maybe a few hints of mildew or mold. It tasted a little heavy, but wasn't too harsh on the nostrils otherwise. 

The air was calm, gentle, and— Three rapid knocks filled the silence, but when I looked through the arch-way and into the main room with a tight grip on the flashlight, nothing. 

It was the mansion settling, I figured, but when I settled back down once more, I heard scratching against a wall moments later, much louder. I rubbed tiredly at my eyes and got up. It could be a trapped rat, and if it was this active, then I wasn't going to be able to focus at all. I hobbled over to where I heard the noise, and flashed the light around the room, over the Grand Staircase and in the chandelier. After finding nothing, I shrugged, and turned around to sit on the couch.

Before I did, however, I saw something... Strange, upon the coffee table. A pair of baby shoes, brand new. It would have fit the setting if I was in a rich-person house, but... Those weren't there before, were they?

The shoes were a pearly white, and three little roses lined the top of each shoe. It would have been hard to miss, but it _was_ dark, after all. No one would have left shoes expensive as these around to be stolen, so Aunt Merlot had to be around somewhere, right?

I inched closer to the shoes, analyzing every detail on them before picking them up with gentle hands.

They fit in my palm, and didn't weigh more than five nickels. The shoes were adorable, absolutely cute, and, and--

_Why was someone breathing down my neck?_

I whirled around, but found no one behind me. It couldn't have been the wind-- no way, because it wouldn't have felt oh so _warm_. I thought about bolting out the front door, but I stood my ground for Aunt Merlot.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, holding the shoes protectively to my chest. I hated how weak my voice sounded.

Nothing responded.

"Because I know you're here, so there's no point in hiding..."

_Nothing._

Maybe it really was just the wind... Or was Aunt Merlot playing a trick on me, perhaps? Maybe I got my mother's schizophrenia after all...

Whatever the case was, I needed to get a move on and find her. Still holding on to the shoes, I hugged the left wall and went through the doorway that lead to the next room. There was a pool table in the middle of the room, and a target on the wall with a set of darts tacked onto it. A game room, but there was still no Aunt Merlot.

Almost a half an hour passes by, and still, after searching the entire bottom floor, Merlot was nowhere to be found. There hadn't been any strange noises or other moments after the 'breathing' incident, but I was still on edge. Unease started to settle in my gut as time went on with no sign of my Aunt, and I hold the shoes closer to me in my one hand, somewhat comforting my fragile mind.

I made my way up the grand staircase in the main room, climbing up slowly since my hands were full. I glance down the hallway to my right, then to the one on my left...

I squinted down the hallway on my left, pointing the flashlight to the... Stain, on the carpet? Was that a stain? I take one last glance to the right hallway before making my way to the spot on the floor. I leaned in close, expecting the scent of wine, when I immediately smelled metal. My breath catches in my throat, and my eyes water from the smell.

Was... Is that... Blood?

It was dried, and browned around the edges of each splatter. There's a trail of it, I realized now that I was closer, and lead to a room on my left. I gripped my flashlight and the baby shoes tight, and inched towards the door. 

"Aunt Merlot?" I said, managing to keep a steady tone, "Are you there? Are you okay?"

The door was barely cracked open, and with my light, I saw a few splatters of blood on the door knob. 

There was a noise down the hall, almost like... A footstep? Did something fall on the carpet? I thought about checking it out, but I figured I could check inside the room, first. I turned to the door while gnawing my bottom lip, and with the thick atmosphere a knife could cut, I pushed the door open.

I nearly dropped the items in my hands, and gagged, backpedaling to the wall behind me. My back slammed into the wall, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. 

In the middle of the bedroom, was Aunt Merlot's mangled, decaying corpse. 

The smell of sweet rot and death invaded my senses, and I stuck my nose into my shoulder to try and mask it. Maggots and flies ate at her purple flesh and bones, and congealed blood pooled beneath her dead body. 

I managed to turn myself away from the room, and reminded myself to breathe again. After pulling myself together, I stuffed the baby shoes in my pocket and rush down the stairs, skittering to a stop at the landline on the wall. 

As quickly as my little fingers could dial, I called for emergency services, gulping while glancing frantically around the main room. 

However, the phone never rang. 

I pull the phone away from my ear, and go to dial the number again.

Still, nothing. 

The line must be dead. Someone must have cut it, or it just doesn't work anymore, the house is old and-- I shake my head and dash to the front door. The nearest police station is about thirty minutes away, but if I go over the speed limit I can make it in twenty. Oh, Aunt Merlot. Poor poor Aunt Merlot. If I had come earlier, or, or, or something, she might still be alive!

I turned the knob, but-- But it wouldn't open! 

I turn it again and again, hoping it was just stuck, but to no avail! 

I took a step back, thinking what I should do next, and--

Footsteps echoed behind me, and my heart froze. The temperature plummeted, and my breath came out in front of me in short, white, puffs.

**"You know,"** a deep voice rumbled, **"You aren't going anywhere with** _ **me,**_ **here."**

I slowly turned around with gritted teeth, almost too terrified to look behind me, and shined the shaking light where I heard _him._

It was a man-- _no,_ definitely not, it was a... A _monster_ , clad in a suit and tie, with horns adorned on the top of his head and with skin black as tar. His hands were folded behind his back, head up high and back straight like he was important, and stared through my very soul with a plain expression on his face.

" _Demon_ ," I hissed, pushing my back to the front door to get as far as I possibly could from him.

**"Actually, it's Jared,"** he claimed with a smirk, showing off his extremely sharp teeth, **"But whatever, amirite?"**

My heart pounded in my chest as he took a step closer, and I growled. "Why did you kill Aunt Merlot?!"

He paused in his advances, and quirked his mouth to the side, tapping a clawed finger to his chin. **"Y'know, I dunno. Maybe it was because she didn't hold up to her part of the deal? Or that she's a horrible person in general?"** He shrugged. **"It's a mystery, really."**

I inhaled sharply, narrowing my eyes at him. "What do you mean by horrible person? I-If she could find the time to give out presents and come to Thanksgiving, then--"

**"She killed people."**

I stared at him, and he giggled behind his hand. **"Oops, wasn't supposed to share that. I guess it doesn't matter, though, since she's dead, but, eh, sue me."**

"Y-You... She... What?"

He nodded, **"Yeah, crazy ey? But that's not important,"** he said, and his tone shifts to something more malicious. **"You're probably wondering why I lured you here, hm?"**

"You what?" I said with wide eyes. 

**"Oh yeah, you hadn't figured it out yet? Here, does this sound familiar?"** He clears his throat, and my blood ran cold when I heard his voice-- ** _"And remember, don't tell anyone about this, my dear."_**

_It sounded e x a c t l y like Aunt Merlot._

I felt sick to my stomach, like I was going to throw up and start sobbing at the same time, dropping to the floor with of my weak knees, but I stood tall, steeling my nerves as he opened his mouth to speak again. **"Oh, your face is priceless! Just as I imagine it, but** _ **better,"**_ he sighed. **"I'm glad that old hag is gone-- She was pret-ty annoying, believe me. Can you imagine that she tried to push me out the window?"** _The window on the second floor was broken--_ He shook his head. **"Not the point. The point is, is that you--"** he pointed a crooked finger at me, **"Are now cursed!"**

I stood there stupidly, gazing at him with wide eyes. "Cursed?"

**"Yes!"** He exclaimed with the clasp of his hands. **"You are. Like Merlot was, of which was her demise-- you saw her body, didn't you? Rotting in the master bedroom? Yeah."**

I gulped, and a shiver wracked my body. "An-And how do I get rid of the curse?"

He stared at the ground for a long moment, blankly, before snapping his fingers. **"Oh yeah! The baby shoes. In your pocket. Gotta get rid of 'em."**

The said shoes felt heavier inside my pocket, like stones sinking to the bottom of the lake. Biting my bottom lip, I chose my next words carefully. "Then, can't I just throw them out the window?"

**"No! Well, I guess you could,"** he said with a shrug, scratching one of his horns, **"But it wouldn't get rid of the curse. Haven't you ever heard of curses from a neighbor or something?"** I slowly shook my head. **"Sheesh, what rock do you live under? You gotta give them to someone that'll take them, and not throw 'em away as soon as they get the chance."**

"O-Okay," I said, almost a whimper. "And what if I don't do that?"

**"Aunt Merlot."**

"O-Oh."

**"Yeah."**

"So," I wetted my lips, looking off to the side before catching his dead-eyed gaze again. "How long do I have?"

**"A week... Or less, if I feel like it,"** he grinned. **"It depends, I guess."**

"A week," I murmur. A lot could happen in a week, anything from a wedding, to the world ending, to... this... "Alright," I said, a blip of courage surged through my chest, "A week. That's fine."

**"Not for Merlot, though. As you saw, she didn't make it, so, what makes you think that you will?"** He said, voice laced with curiosity. When I didn't answer at first, his grin turned into a sinister sneer, and he held a hand to his chest. **"D'aww, poor baby. Trying so hard to act brave. That'll get you killed quicker, you know."**

I ball my hands into fists, and purse my lips into a thin line. "That's not nice."

He barked out a laugh, a guttural sound that bounced off the walls. **"Because I'm** _ **not**_ **nice. But I'm just messin' with ya, kid. I still haven't got the chance to 'know' you yet. So, how's about we get a move on, yeah? I'm about tired of this place."**

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone, and the front door's lock clicked open. Though, with how things played out earlier, I doubt he was far. The air temperature rose above freezing, the atmosphere lightened considerably, and the white-knuckle grip I had on the flashlight loosened. Even if the interaction had been short, and I hadn't been here long, the events left me chilled to the bone. And seeing Aunt Merlot's corpse was the cherry on top, leaving me downright traumatized. I would need therapy, medication even... If I got out of this situation _alive_.

I let out a trembling sigh, and a piece of my soul went with it. The hopelessness of the situation almost made me give up right then and there-- because who's to say a _demon_ would keep up their end of the deal? But that train of thought isn't what Aunt Merlot would have wanted.

So, I took in a steadying breath, counted backwards from ten with my eyes closed, turned around, and went out the front door. 

I will survive, whether the demon likes it or not, and if not for myself, then for Aunt Merlot!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everybody! (At the time of posting this, at least) What do you think of the short story? Was it good, bad... Short? Haha. Don't be afraid to leave a comment on your thoughts-- all comments are welcome! 
> 
> I've been meaning to post something for a while now, and I figured that since Halloween was coming up, why not make a One-Shot? I don't usually write original works, but it was a good experience for me to write, and helped me on a few other Fics I'm working on. I hope you enjoyed this story! :]


End file.
